


What Lies Beneath[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: More Than True [Podfic] [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Jesse McCree has, for an outlaw, lived a long and enriched life. In his wanderings he's seen amazing, terrifying, and downright strange things.None of them hold a candle to the actual, goddamn dragon.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: More Than True [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992583
Kudos: 1





	What Lies Beneath[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832104) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 



> I recorded this somewhen in 2016 after I did "The One You Feed" because I wanted to do the full series. I didn't finish editing both parts until now. So, heads up, the audio in these may be questionable.

Length: 17:20 [11.1 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lqNKpFcKLAFQxrphSoBaO7xNPdJBf4N9/view?usp=sharing)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9zyctb3c4keym0y/What_Lies_Beneath%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
